grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Greg Universe
Greg Universe is the father of Steven Universe, and an ally of the Crystal Gems. A regular man who while not a Huntsman, has faced his own fair share of danger, from the 'magic' of the Gems, Rose Quartz, and the unique fusion that is Seph. Though even more interestingly, one of the few who has faced Moloch and live. Apperance Greg appears as a plump middle-aged man with a dark-beige beard surrounding his mouth. Greg has taupe hair styled in a mullet that goes down to his waist, with a large bald spot on the top of his head. He has a tan line on his shoulders and feet (possibly from a shirt and pants he wore before) and bushy taupe eyebrows. Greg's skin color is a peachy red color, with the tan line spots being a light apricot color. Greg wears a white tank top, with long or short gray pants or jeans. He also occasionally wears a black t-shirt or a green sweater. He wears teal flip-flops, although he tends to go barefoot or wear other kinds of footwear. Teenager As a adolescent like Steven, Greg was younger, he had a striking resemblance to Steven. He was skinnier, had a full head of hair, and earring pieces, and wore a black shirt with a star on it and the sleeves ripped off and ripped jeans with light blue sandals. Child Before he is very small and plump, compared to other characters. He wears a white shirt with a small brown ribbon, light green overalls with round black buttons, and black shoes with high white socks. He also has a brown satchel and wears a tin tea kettle on his head. Greg's hair is also considerably neater compared to his brother's before their descent into the Dark Forest. Personality As a child Greg happy-go-lucky optimist often remaining positive and unconcerned even in the face of danger and impossible odds. This is likely due to the fact that, being so young, Greg was incapable of grasping the true nature of he and his brother’s situation and instead viewed everything that happened to them with a light-hearted innocence. His outlook remained unaffected even as the Beast tries to tempt him into despair. He’s a free spirit and is content marching to the beat of his own drum, showing little inhibition when it comes to expressing himself and often getting sidetracked/wandering away from the group whenever it suited him. Greg wholeheartedly believes that he can do anything when he sets his mind to it, and he refuses to give up in even the bleakest of situations. Though as an adult, things changed especially with the death of his brother Wirt, his responsibility with Steven, and the fact that Homeworld is returning along with his old enemy. Of course even as an adult he's still kind, friendly and genuine, and, so far, has retained an honest attitude concerning his feelings as an individual. He appears to be easy-going and cares very much for his son watching over him yet also tries to give him advice to keep him safe. He was greatly upset upon encountering Moloch again, being horrified but angry upon realizing the truth of his brother. Yet despite his hate for the monster, he cared nothing for him paying only attention to Steven when he was in trouble. But knows that that one day, he'll meet Moloch again along with other parts of his past which includes Moloch and even the Gems. Biography Powers and Abilities Unlike most, Greg doesn't have a semblance but did have some training as a Huntsman before dropping out. Though considering the years and his lack of training, he isn't as skilled as he once was. Being commented by Seph to maybe lay off on the food and start training. Weapons His weapon happens to be a guitar, a musical instrument. It allows him to both bring out tunes and even uses Dust such as creating an ice wall. Relationships Allies Wirt - 'His brother and a person he cared very much for. Feeling immense regret over his brothers death and furious upon discovering who had truly killed him. The two cared for one another, with Wirt somehow even coming 'back' to aid his nephew and brother against Moloch. 'Beatrice - 'An old bird that had helped Greg and Wirt as children. While she nagged at them and pointed at their flaws, she indeed did care about them. Wirt and Beatrice even rescuing Greg when he had been nearly killed. It is unknown if she watches over Greg now. 'Crystal Gems -''' While Greg and the Crystal Gems don't have a bad relationship, it isn't entirely good either. Greg acknowledging the cause being that because of him, Rose 'died' to create Steven. And while the Crystal Gems don't hate him and will help him if needed, overall their relationship is rather tense. Yet even then they all worked well enough to raise a young human/Gem, and with Steven around,their relationship may change. 'Steven Universe -' His son and greatest joy, always supporting Steven whenever he can, the two having a healthy and positive relationship. Though Greg does indeed worry over Steven and his 'magical' adventures with the Gems, he feels that Steven will do great things. Always wishing to be there for him, and will do his best to be there for him. Risking his own life just to aid Steven upon being fused by Cipher and entering the Darklands. 'Rose Quartz -' His girlfriend whom he fell in love with and vice versa. While their were slight complications in their relationship, the two made it work out and accepted each other's differences, Eventually this would lead to Rose giving up her form to give birth to Steven Universe, and while Greg misses her, he does his best to protect their child. 'Pearl -' Both had a competition between Rose for her affections. 'Amethyst -' 'Garnet -' 'Sapphire -' 'Ruby -' 'Seph -' A old friend that he met with Rose many years ago. Seph finding Greg a nice friend and seems to care about him, advising him to take care of his health before he left. Though Greg was slightly irked that it took years before he came back to visit,either way, the two are good allies. '''Neutral Lapis Lazuli-The two haven't had to much interactions, though upon meeting again with Steven, and discovering her newfound human heritage, the two deciding to help her out. Of course, Greg advising they get a woman for the 'important parts'. Enemies 'Moloch -' A monster that he along with his brother met many years ago as children. While neither were Huntsmen or even had any powers, through luck, determination, and aid from other allies, they somehow beat Moloch defeating him. Unfortunately, much to the horror of Greg, Moloch was well and alive and had been awaiting the day to kill 'the ones that got away.' ''Eagerly and sadistically telling Greg it had been he who killed his brother Wirt, and would gladly kill him but not before tearing his son apart much to Greg's fear and absolute anger. Though thanks to Steven and the spirit of Wirt, Moloch was forced back away. Screeching in pain but vowed to Greg he would one day have his revenge, and that it was only a matter of time. Steven and Greg would have a talk about this afterwards. 'Bill Cipher -''' While he didn't have to much interaction with Bill, he was angered that Bill dared to fuse with his son and control him. Pleased when Steven fought back and went to his aid as Bill was forced to leave Steven's body. 'Jasper -' 'Malachite Plasmius -' Quotes * "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs" Gallery Crystal Gems babysitters.png|Greg and the Gems raising Steven|link=Crystal Gems Moloch and Greg.png|link=Moloch Greg and Wilt.jpeg Greg Younger.jpg|Young Greg Universe The Garden Wall Greg.jpg Greg and Rose.jpg Background Information He is a character from the animated series Steven Universe, and currently has been adapted to be from the miniseries Over the Garden Wall. Trivia He is one of the few to face Moloch and actually survive despite having no power. Having escaped his clutches twice now, much to the Fallen's ire. Category:Humans Category:Characters